Of Potter and Roses
by Always10984
Summary: It's a story about Harry's long lost sister, Rose Lily Potter. When Lily and James died Harry and Rose were separated for their own good. Harry was bought up at the Dursley's of course but what about Rose? It's my 2nd fanfic, I hope you like it :). I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own my character, Rose Lily Potter, Harry's sister.
1. Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter

Chapter 1 – Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter

"Is she fine? Is she going to be alright?," James asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. She's fine, perfect actually," the nurse replied with an encouraging smile. James let out a blow of air from his mouth in a sign of relief. Sirius who was standing next to him put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"And what about the baby?" James asked in a concerned tone.

"They are perfectly healthy," said the nurse in her usual cheery tone.

"_They?_" James said as he arched one eyebrow and then he and Sirius exchanged looks.

The nurse laughed and continued, "She's awake and she wants to see you. We will tell you all about them when you relieve your wife of her tension and nervousness." She cocked her head to her left and continued, "She's inside."  
"Thank you," James said and with that the nurse gave him a smile, turned her back on him and started walking down the hall. He took a deep breath and gave a smile to Sirius who nodded encouragely. And then James opened the door and stepped inside.

The room wasn't much. It seemed that they were desperately trying to make it look like someone's bedroom it lacked personality. Cold, institutional tile floor. Window that looked out on neighbouring roofs, no real view. But James didn't care about all that. A woman was lying on the bed with flaming red hair in pale blue clothes. Lily wasn't quite aware of James' presence as she was looking out of the window. James felt like he could breathe again. Lily's head snapped up as James closed the door, "James!" she exclaimed in relief.

"Lily. Are you alright?" he asked anxiously as he knelt down beside the bed and took Lily's hand. He felt a bit guilty. He was supposed to be at home when Lily needed him, instead he went to the Order for some stupid meeting. The Order, the war, Voldemort, nothing like that mattered to him, all that he cared about was that none of the people he loved got hurt, especially Lily, and he would do everything that was in his power to protect them from harm.

Lily sensed the anxiety in his voice and tried to calm him down. She placed her other hand upon his in reassurance," James, I am alright, okay? Don't worry about me." When she said this the door opened and the nurse and doctor came in. The doctor was a fair thin yet tall man who wore round glasses with black rims and a stethoscope around his neck. He wore plain white clothes which had the hospital's logo on it. He looked like a kind man determined to cure people and save lives. Along with him entered the same nurse that James had spoken to earlier.

James stood up but didn't leave Lily's hand. The doctor and nurse stood in front of them and the doctor began with a kind voice," How are you Lily?"  
"I am fine, thank you, doctor," she replied.  
The doctor then looked at James, "Ah. And this must be your husband, Mr. Potter," he held out his hand and James shook it gratefully," I am Dr. Conner, nice to meet you," he let go of his hand and asked the nurse for the paper she was holding in her hands. He adjusted his glasses and asked," Are there anymore family members that are supposed to be present here?"  
"Umm-" James started to say but Lily interrupted him.  
"-Yes, Sirius. He's the godfather. He's waiting outside" On hearing this James gently squeezed Lily's hand as a _thank you_ as Lily smiled up at him.

The nurse went outside to fetch Sirius and a moment later Sirius came in with a wide smile as the nurse just told him that they had declared him as the godfather, joined James' side.  
"Alright then. The babies are perfectly healthy, nothing to worry about."  
"Are they both girls?" asked James eagerly .  
"Or boys?" added Sirius.

The doctor chuckled lightly, "Or maybe both?"

The nurse went out of the room and returned with another nurse. But both of them were carrying something... _someone_ in their arms. One of the them was carrying the baby girl wrapped in pink and the other was carrying the baby boy wrapped in blue.  
Lily was overflowing with curiosity and eagerness. She instantly held out her arms and the nurse who was carrying the baby boy walked towards her and gently gave him into his mother's arms. Both Lily and James were filled with joy as they saw their son. A _beautiful baby boy_ with jet black hair and green eyes. Lily lightly traced the features of her son's face with her index finger, marvelled by how similar he and James looked. The only thing that her son and Lily had in common were those green eyes.

The other nurse walked towards Sirius and lightly placed the baby girl in her godfather's arms. She was equally beautiful and gorgeous. The baby girl was the exact opposite... she had flaming red hair but like her brother and mother she had shining green eyes. Sirius walked the other side of Lily's bed and knelt down so that she could see her daughter. Lily gently handed the baby boy to James as Sirius was handing her the baby girl. She was asleep but when she sensed herself in her mother's arms her eyes opened and let out a squeal of laughter. She had rosy cheeks and green eyes, just like her mother's."Wow," she whispered, "She is so _beautiful_!"

"I'll leave you three to your privacy. You can call me if you need any help," said the doctor and with that he and both the nurses went out of the room.

"So what are you going to name them?" asked Sirius just as the door closed.

"Harry. Harry Potter," said James refusing to look away from Harry.

"Harry _James _Potter," Lily added.

"I like it. And what about the baby girl?," asked Sirius who could hardly contain his excitement.

"I was thinking maybe _Rose,_" replied Lily. She thought that the name suited the baby girl perfectly.

"Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter it is then," said Sirius and both Lily and James laughed. Lily never felt so much happiness in her whole life. She was surrounded with the people she loved so much. James, her husband, Sirius, her one of her best friends... and her children. Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter. Wishing this moment would never end...


	2. Halloween

**Sorry, I'm going off canon and I am picturing Godric's Hollow as a complete wizarding village :D. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Your reviews will be appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Halloween

"Trick or treat!" sounds like this came from almost every doorstep in the lovely neighbourhood of Godric's Hollow. All the houses were decorated with jack-o-lanterns, skulls, mad scientist specimens, and loads of other scary things. There were trees with dangling vines and creepy scarecrows in every garden. Street stands selling different types of juices which looked disgusting in every way possible which made you forget your appetite if you had one. Flavours varying from raspberry, chocolate to watermelon looked like blood, mud and green acid. There were bats all over the place! Some on trees, some flying God knows where and some dangling from lampposts. There were laughing children everywhere dressed in terrifying costumes trying to scare other people. One was dressed up as Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington also known as Nearly Headless Nick. Some girls were dressed up as Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Dementors while boys were interested in something like merpeople, well with legs of course, and trolls, though they were awfully short, Vampires, with dark capes and Werewolves, with hair growing all over their face. They even dressed up their dogs or cats to look like dragons or tigers.

It was 1981 and it had been more than a year since Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter were born. And already Harry was becoming a handsome boy and Rose blossoming into a beautiful baby girl. Lily and James lived in the house which was located on the same street as the village church with was decorated with twinkling lights and hanging ghosts. Lily was inside baking cookies, while James was trying to catch Harry who was mounted upon the broomstick that Sirius had given him for his birthday. Rose was sitting on the dining table patiently waiting for her mother to give her cookies when she was finished baking them. Every once in a while magical lightning struck over their house which made Rose squeal with joy. Neither James nor Lily could guess why she loved the sound of thunder so much.

Rose was very different from Harry. Much skilled in magic too. She could do much more than the other children her age who lived in Godric's Hallow. She already had a control over her magic, which was very rare. Like her mother she could control the petals of a flower and was able to slow her descent through the air after jumping off a swing. Harry wasn't that powerful though. Every once in a while some things would start flying around the house and would take an hour or so before they floated down and were placed where they belonged.

Lily finally finished baking the last batch of cookies and set them on the table and glanced up at the clock. "9.00? Come on, Rose. Bedtime," she exclaimed and scooped up Rose who was making a desperate attempt to get one of those cookies in her grasp.

"Cookies?" said Rose pointing at the batch of delicious cookies lying on the table.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Last one." She reached for one cookie and gave it into the hands of Rose who immediately put it into her mouth. Lily looked over to James who now caught Harry and was tickling him while Harry was squealing in laughter. "James, come on. Let's put them to sleep." Lily put down Rose on the table, who now felt very sleepy and fell asleep on the table itself, to put the batch f cookies somewhere safe because the last time they didn't even last a day. Someone had apparently snuck down for a midnight snack. So while she put them somewhere safe James quickly went upstairs with Harry and put him in his crib. When she hid them James returned and came to Lily's side.

"We need to talk." He whispered in her ear then took her to the drawing-room. When they were sure that Rose won't be able to hear them Lily asked," Talk about what?"

James gently brushed the hair off her face and answered, "Oh, you know..." he continued with his mischievous smile, " that Harry and Rose are going to have a baby brother in what, like 7-8 months..."

"Oh, right! How are we going to tell them? They'll barely understand."

"We can try. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. Or next week..."

Lily put a finger on his lips and answered firmly but with a smile on her face , "Tomorrow. Not the day after or next week. Tomorrow. We have delayed this already for some time."

He stepped closer to Lily and wrapped his arms around Lily's soon to be round belly and slowly lowered his lips to meet hers. When they finally broke apart, because the need for oxygen was becoming insurmountable, Lily was grinning from ear to ear and her cheeks were tinged with crimson. Even after 5 years of being together, James still had the same effect on her. She forgot about all the worries in the dark world. The deaths of her many beloved friends, the sadness, the mourning. The War. In this moment, being wrapped in his arms, all that mattered was her, James and their babies. Their perfect happy family in this dangerous world.

"Tomorrow, then," James agreed. "Come on then, let's put Rose to sleep."

They walked back to the room where Rose was sleeping. Lily softly picked her up and started to walk upstairs to put her in her crib.

_BOOM!_

The front door was blown away by some force that knocked James and Lily to the ground. Rose woke up from her sleep, but wasn't harmed. James quickly searched for his wand in his pocket but then he remembered that it was upstairs in his room, in the drawer beside his bed. Lily was scared and froze where she was. Nobody had yet entered but James knew who it was. He knew that they wouldn't be safe. Not ever. From the beginning he knew that nothing could hide them from him. _Voldemort._ He screamed with all his might, "Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Suddenly a hooded man in a black cloak appeared. Oh, so long had he waited for this moment. To kill his family and then Harry Potter himself. The man had a pale white skull, whiter than the fog outside, crimson eyes and a nose as flat as a snake's and slits for nostrils.

When Lily saw him, an energy burned up inside her giving her strength to stand up. She looked at James as he mouthed the word _go. _She ran upstairs with Rose, stumbling with fright. She staggered into the nursery and spotted Harry, who hadn't yet go to sleep. She turned around and saw James stumbling after her. He was almost there. Just within reach. The hooded man was patiently walking behind him, he was in no hurry. A cackle of high-pitched laughter escaped him. Lily could almost reach James hand now. Then suddenly a green light brightened the staircase. James fell with thump on the floor and let go of his last breath. Lily screamed her lungs out and called his name," _JAMES!" _She saw the man who killed her husband walking up the stairs. She slammed the door after seeing James for the last time and leaned her back onto the door for support because her legs could no longer carry her. Grief gripped her heart and she felt like she was dead even though she was breathing. Tears swelled up in her eyes, fogging everything else. She rushed towards the crib next to Harry's and put Rose down on it. Before she could even turn around the door blasted open, splinters of wood scattering across the room. The tall hooded man walked in, ignoring the terrified Rose in her crib and Lily in the corner. He raised his pale white hand which gripped a wand, which was as white as himself, and pointed it at Harry. In a fraction of a moment Lily rushed towards Harry and stepped in front of his crib in a manner of protection. Guarding him. She couldn't let him have Harry. Not in a million years.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything -" she begged.

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"

"This is my last warning!"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _A green light issued from his wand hit Lily as she let go of one last scream. She fell onto the floor. Her flaming red hair on her face and teardrops on her cheeks. Voldemort looked down at her and kicked her lifeless body and muttered, "Filthy Mudblood!"

He walked up to the crib, ignoring Lily's body as the grip on his wand became tighter. His face was full of hatred and loathing. He ignored Rose who was crying and faced Harry and pointed his wand at him. Only a year ago was he informed of the prophecy. Lord Voldemort being defeated by a toddler. Preposterous as it was, knowing he had all the time in the world why not just kill him, for fun?_ Harry Potter_. How he hated that name. He searched for more than a year for this so-called Boy-Of-The-Prophecy. He thought as he pointed his wand at him _Harry Potter. How can _you _silly little creature, defeat _me_? I am Lord Voldemort. I can live forever... _

With a raging voice he screamed,"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _


	3. The Heartbroken Prince

Chapter 3 – The Heartbroken Prince

_Creak_.

The half broken door was opened by a man. He was not particularly a tall man, but not too short. He had shoulder length hair which looked extremely greasy and seemed as if he rarely washed it. His face, if someone was to look at it they would instantly know that this man was not to be trusted. He had a hooked nose and sallow skin, which stated that this man liked dark places and didn't really like the sun much. His eyes were black and seemed as if they were tunnels which never ended. He was dressed in dark flowing robes and walked in a twitchy manner, much like a spider. His name was Severus Snape.

He had a cold, bitter and sarcastic personality. He had a strong presence which radiated authority and control. He tended to hold grudges and was extremely unpleasant to those had had an utter dislike for. He was a bottled-up, lonely man with no friends. Despite his attitude he was an extremely brave man and possessed a deep capacity for love.

Severus was raised up in Spinner's End, a muggle area, which was close to the home of the Evan's family. He met Lily and Petunia Evans when he was nine and fell in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. He was sorted into Slytherin and became an immediate enemy of James Potter and Sirius Black and was an everyday victim of their bullying. Snape was always interested in the Dark Arts from a very young age and followed the discriminative behaviour of the Slytherin House, which ended his friendship with Lily after he called her a Mudblood. After leaving school he joined the Death Eaters but continued his love for her even though she disliked him and was in a relationship with his enemy, James.

Severus was a good and faithful servant of the Dark Lord and informed him of the Prophecy that supposed of Voldemort's death. But after realizing that the boy of the prophecy was Lily's child he joined forces with Dumbledore in exchange for his cooperation.

When Voldemort's attack on the house happened Dumbledore knew what had occurred, with the help of the charm he had put on the house, and informed Severus. On hearing the news he instantaneously apparated in Godric's Hollow to make sure that Lily wasn't harmed. But what once used to be a beautiful home was now in ruins. The windows were broken and pieces of glass were scattered across the lawn. The rooftop which used to have little nests of birds resting upon them now just had a huge hole in the middle. The walls were cracked and the trees were damaged. The air which used to be warm and pleasant was now icy cold, as if some evil lurked here. A cat that used to be the pet of the Potter family now sat on the stone hedge looking up at the place she called home.

Severus stepped inside cautiously and looked at what was left of the room. The cupboards that used to hang on the walls now were in pieces and were disseminated all over the room, the table and chairs were broken, the glasses and cups were fragmented and were scattered all around. There was debris everywhere.

He stepped carefully trying to avoid anything that could harm him. He walked across the room and started walking up the staircase when he noticed a dead body sprawled at the top of the staircase. The lifeless body of James was lying there, eyes still open. No matter how much Severus hated him he couldn't help feel sorry for him. He knelt and gently closed his eyes. He hated him still, mostly because he was in debt of him. When he was still at Hogwarts, James Potter had ended up saving his life when Sirius had told him to go to the Shrieking Shack. Severus had caught a glimpse of Lupin changing into a Werewolf before James had pulled him back in the tunnel. Severus thought of it as a self-serving act so that James would not be expelled from Hogwarts. This made him resent James even more. But now, that he was no longer alive, how could he pay him back? Severus slowly stood up, hoping that Lily wasn't the same way... hoping that she had been spared. His heart raced faster. Thumping in his ears. Looking now in front of him, was another room. The door was broken yet open. He couldn't see most of what was inside...just flickering lights and pieces of this and that scattered everywhere. The thumping in his heart was louder than ever. This was it. Would he find Lily unconscious in the corner with a dead boy in his crib and a girl crying... or would he find Lily dead along with everything else. The thought sent a shudder through him.

He slowly stepped inside. The first thing he saw was a woman, with flaming red hair, lying in the middle of the room, in front of the crib. Her eyes were still open, showing lifeless green eyes. Severus felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. The pain he felt at that moment was immeasurable. His legs could no longer bear him and he fell sideways into the wall, his hands clutching it for support while tears rolled down his face. Lily. How was he to live anymore?

He walked up to her, knelt down and held her. Clutching her as if he didn't want to let her go. The wound in his heart will never heal. Nothing can cure him. That scar will _always _be there, refusing to fade. He sat there for some time, holding her, ignoring the rain that had started and the lightning that was struck, ignoring the two children in their cribs and let go of everything else... remembering the first time he had seen her, her green eyes, her beautiful face and her red hair.

He carefully held her face in his hands and looked into her emerald eyes for the last time before they were to be closed and never opened again and then softly closed her eyes. He slowly laid her lifeless body on the ground and took her arms and put them in a cross like position on her stomach. He fixed her hair and plucked all the pieces of debris as much as he could and took out his wand. He tapped it on her hands and magically a flower appeared clutched between her fingers. A white Lily.

He stood up and took a deep breath and ignored the lump in his throat and looked at who there was in the crib, the ones she had died for. There were two children there, both with tears on their faces looking up at him. Both looked different but had the same green eyes he had fallen in love with. One was a boy with a nasty scar on his head that would certainly stay there for the rest of his life. He was the reason that Voldemort had killed her... Severus knew that Lily would do anything to protect her children, that's why he joined forces with Dumbledore, who made a promise he couldn't possible keep. The girl who was in a crib next to him looked a lot like Lily. Her green eyes twinkling under Lily's flaming red hair. Severus knelt on his knees and looked up at the two of them. These two were the only things that were left of Lily and that he had to protect the both of them with his life. But what he couldn't figure out was that how could one year olds like them defeat the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself.

Voldemort had not returned after his attack on the house but the Death Eaters, including Severus, knew that he was dead. The Dark Mark had burned and glowed blood-red for a few moments which meant that The Dark Lord was no more. There was chaos everywhere, now that the Death Eater's leader and protector was gone. They were being arrested, killed, and sometimes tortured in order to find out where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was hiding and why.

Dumbledore had told him that the children had to be taken some place safe. But they had to be separated, Severus did not ask why. Hagrid was to take Harry to his Aunt, Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister. Rose was to be taken to another muggle family, but not to any of Lily's relatives.

Severus knew where he would take Rose, Dumbledore had given him this responsibility. Severus had observed a particular muggle family and knew that this was the place where Rose should be brought up. They were kind and caring unlike the muggle family of Lily's sister, Severus knew that they wouldn't accept Harry into their family, that they would treat him like he was abnormal, filth, a waste of space. Rose didn't deserve that, neither did Harry... but it was Dumbledore's decision and he had given Severus the full responsibility to give Rose to a family of his choice. So he might as well give her to a family she deserves.

He stood up and gently scooped up Rose, ignoring Harry who was trying to pull her back into the crib. Once he had got a firm hold of her he faced Harry and said, "This is not the time to protect her. She must go... and so should you. You both will meet once again, but you will not remember her as your sister. There will be a time when you and your sister will be told who you really are, why this was necessary and why your parents were killed. The time will come... soon... but the time is not now," with that he turned around and started walking back toward the door but abruptly stopped and turned around. He looked Lily for the last time knowing that he would never see her again, closed his eyes and dissaparated.

In a small town called Aderyn, in the middle of a place known as Himlen, a man appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street. It was the middle of the night, around 4.00am.

The place experienced rain often and was no stranger to snow in the winters. There was a nice scent of wet soil in the air telling that the rain had just stopped. There were still dew drops on the leaves of flowers, trees and wetness in the soil. It was a beautiful place. There were trees everywhere, fresh air, cosy cottages and pretty gardens.

Severus walked with baby Rose, who was now asleep, in his arms. He kept walking until he reached a cottage and stopped in front of it. The cottage was the home of the Richards, a wealthy family.

The gate was left open and Severus gently pushed it and stepped inside. On his left as well as his right he could see gardens with beautiful flowers growing here and there. He looked up at the cottage and saw that the cottage had a chimney and had two storeys, and that the stone walls had vines growing up on them. He walked towards the door, which was locked and placed Rose in front of it. She was wrapped in a warm blanket so that she couldn't catch a cold or get sick. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a letter that Dumbledore had given him and tucked it gently in Lily's blanket. Dumbledore had written what the Richard family needed to know about this mysterious baby appearing on their doorstep and why the family should take care of her. The letter told everything about magic, Rose, her parents, her separated brother and the need of their help. Enough for them to understand.

Severus stood up and walked backwards to the gate and looked up at the sky. The sky was beginning to brighten and soon the Richard family would wake up and find a baby girl and a letter at their doorstep. He opened the gate and closed it behind them and turned around to see the sleeping baby in front of the door and then dissaparated.


	4. The Mysterious Letter

Chapter 4 – The Mysterious Letter

_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything -_

_Stand aside – stand aside, girl –_

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –_

_This is my last warning!_

_Not Harry! Please... have mercy! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!_

She woke up with a start, gasping for breath. Half covered under a blanket in a messy room. The windows were open, letting the sunlight in and a large clock just above the door showing the hour hand on ten and the minute hand on five. Heaps of papers and piles of books rested upon the desk and shelves were filled with books of different shapes and sizes. Fiction, non-fiction, paperback, hardcover, leather-bound, and many more versions. It was obvious that the person living in this room loved to read. The walls were bare and were painted in baby blue with designs of flowers and leaves upon it. No matter how beautiful and comfortable the room seemed the person living in it at the moment didn't quiet feel like she belonged.

For the past eleven years Rose Lily Potter, now Rose Thomas Richard, has had the same dream almost all her life. And the odd thing is that she doesn't even know any of those people. She doesn't know who Harry is, or why is the woman pleading or who is the one threatening to kill him. All she know is that the dream always ends with a terrible green light.

Reluctantly she got out of her blanket and went downstairs for she was starving. The dining room was twice as large as her room with a fire place and a large table in the middle with almost all of its seats occupied by the Richard family. Rose's aunt Regina (Rose's mother's sister) had come over along with her two children, Christina and David. Cristina had a fair face, blue eyes and brown hair and was like every other girl that had teased Rose in school. No matter where she is, what the time of day it is or even if she's sleeping she always wears make up and the most fashionable clothes anybody has seen. She talks on her phone with her stupid friends and gossip all day long. All she does is eat, sleep, text and gossip. In fact Rose had almost never seen her eyes away from that pink phone of hers or without a bit of lip-gloss or eyeliner. Her brother had short brown hair and like her sister, blue eyes. Rose and David never really talked much but it was better than the occasional remarks passed by Christina now and then.

Servants rushed in and out of the room with dishes in their hands placing it on the table and refilling their glasses with water. This wasn't usually how they started their mornings but the time when aunt Regina comes by to visit and stay for a few days she leaves only after she has had every bit of food that is stored in the house.

Her father who had sat on the couch reading newspaper looked up at Rose and said, "Ah, Rose. You're awake. Good. Good. Do get the mail, please." Her father was a rich man who went to the office at about 10.30 am and came back around midnight. He had broad shoulders, neat black hair and was quite tall and handsome.

So ignoring the mess of her hair and still in her pyjamas she obeyed her father and walked towards the door and bended down to pick up four letters that lay on the doormat. Walking back slowly towards the table she leafed through the letters. Two of them were for her father, one was a card from a friend of her mothers and – _a letter for Rose._

Rose delivered the rest of the letters to their owners and stared and the one that was in her hand, excitement building up inside her. No one ever in her life had sent her a letter. Who would? She had no friends. Everybody teased her and called her a freak. Yet here it was a letter addressed to her in her hands. It was written so plainly that there could be no mistake:

_Ms. Rose Richard_

_The Third Room on the Second floor_

_2 __Grace Street_

_Little Aderyn _

_Himlen_

She wanted to open it in a quiet place away from prying eyes. She rushed up to her room and closed the door and locked it just to make sure that nobody could barge in.

With trembling hands she turned over the envelope and saw a strange symbol pressed upon on purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

With trembling hands still she pulled out and opened the letter that was folded inside and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Richard,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Rose read it over and over, not believing anything that the parchment had printed on it. Question after Question exploded in her head. _What do they mean by 'awaiting my owl'? Is this a joke? What in the world is a '_Mugwump_'? _

She dug in the envelope and pulled out a second piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a list of books and a load of other things and she read it in a soft voice to herself:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Rose read it over again, questioning herself whether this was a trick or something else. _Well it couldn't possibly be real. Could it? _It could be. Rose wasn't sure. When she was younger, about the age of five or so, she was very fond of gardening, she still is at the moment, and she spotted a dead flower at the corner of the garden, a white lily. She was very sad and wanted more than anything to bring it back to life. And right before her eyes the drooping lily with brown petals stood up and turned white again and bloomed right before her eyes. And there was this other time, just two years ago, when she was eight, Rose was in her bedroom in the presence of her maid who was cleaning up the room accidentally knocked the flower vase. Before the vase could smash on the ground it stopped abruptly it mid-air and floated safely onto the ground. The maid was driven mad and quit her job shortly afterwards. What other explanation could there be? Even though the idea of Rose being a witch was bizarre, there was simply no other reason of these weird things happening wherever she went.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a sudden knocking on her door and an annoying voice that belonged to her cousin Christina shouted, " Rose! Open the door!"

Quickly she stuffed the letters into the drawer the bedside table and got out of the bed and rushed toward the door ignoring the continuous banging on her door. Unlocked it and opened it to see the face of her cousin and asked," What?"

Cristina looked at her as if she was some filthy beggar and eyed her messy hair in a disgusted way and spoke," Your mom is calling you downstairs" with that she turned her back toward her and walked away.

Reluctantly Rose followed her downstairs and approached her mother. Her mother's name was Aliza Beth Richard and her profession was teaching. She had light blond hair half way to her waist and had a beautiful smile. Rose and her mother had a special relationship between them. She was kind and not to mention her only friend and they shared every secret with each other. She was wearing a nice black shirt with a red jacket and a pair of jeans. She was only thirty-two years old and was still more fashionable than her daughter. She said with a smile," Hey, you! You better get ready if you want to come to the book store with me. It's almost ten past eleven."

"No, its okay. I'll go some other time."

Her mother sensed that something was wrong and asked her in a low voice," What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie. You know you're a terrible liar. Come on. Tell me. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"I-" Rose looked around and knowing that there were still other people in the room she took her mother's hand and took her to her room and shut the door. She dug in her drawers and pulled out the letter that was mailed to her and handed it to her mother and continued," I got this letter today and I thought that this was just a prank or something... but I thought about it for a long time but I just wanted to ask."

Her mother didn't reply. Instead she just stared at the letter with a look on her face with told that the day that she didn't want to come had arrived.

"Mom? Is- is there something you want to tell me?"

Her mother just signed and started to say," There is something I have hidden from you for a _very long time._ I didn't want this day to come and I should have told you this sooner," she bushed the hair off her face and continued," You aren't really... normal. You're different. I found out that you were special since the day you arrived at this house."She took a deep breath and looked straight into Rose eyes and said," I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to spit it out... Rose, you're a witch."


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley

_Tap-tap._

The pointy beak of a Tawny owl restlessly tapped the window of the Dining room in the house of the Richards. The owl had a white envelope clutched between its beak and was helplessly flapping its arms to draw attention to someone so that they could open the window.

A little girl with flaming red hair who was dressed in her pyjamas entered the room and spotted the owl. She rushed towards it and carefully opened the window. And as she did the owl spread its wings, swooped in and landed on the large table which was situated in the middle of the room. It unclenched its jaw and dropped the letter on the table and stared at her as if he was waiting for something.

It was around eleven thirty in the morning and there was almost nobody in the house except her. Her mother had gone to her school to teach and her father had gone to work. Her aunt Regina was snoring in the guest-room and her cousin Christina was out with her friends while David was watching T.V. in the drawing-room.

She thought to herself _Maybe it wants a treat? What do owls eat anyway? _Rose cautiously approached the table and picked up the card and turned it over to see that it was addressed to her. _Of course. Who else would it be addressed to? _She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. It wasn't as long as the last letter and it was handwritten:

_Dear Rose,_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall send someone at 2 Grace Street today at one P.M. to escort you to Diagon Alley and help you buy your school equipment._

_The man's name is Mr. Remus Lupin and I am sure that he will not only be your helper but also might become your friend. _

_As for the money to buy books and other equipment needn't have you worried. Mr. Lupin will take you to your account at Gringotts and you will find that you have enough money to buy the things you need._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. He is hoping to see you at one 'o clock._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Questions exploded in her head_ I have an account? At Gringotts? Isn't Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster?_ She tore her eyes away from the letter and looked at the owl who was now on the couch pecking at the cushions. Rose searched the room for a paper and a pen and sat at the table to think about what to write in the letter. She thought about it a little while and began writing:

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_It would be absolutely delightful to have someone help me buy my school equipment since I don't even know where to shop and my mother doesn't know either. I will be waiting for Mr. Remus Lupin to arrive._

_Thanking you_

_Yours sincerely_

_Rose Thomas Richard_

She didn't think much of the letter but it was the best that she could do. She folded it and inserted it in the same envelop the other letter had arrived in. She sealed it with glue and approached the owl. She didn't know what do exactly to do so she just kept it in front of the owl. The owl noticed her and flew in front of her and held out his leg. "Umm-" said Rose as she shrugged her shoulders. To her surprise the owl gave her a look as if to say _'Seriously? You're joking,'_ and with that he picked up the letter with his beak and flew out of the window into the sunny streets of Little Aderyn. Rose's eyes followed him till he was out of sight.

The little girl with flaming hair was asleep on the couch. Head resting on the armrest, her feet up and her hair messy. Overall she looked quite comfortable. There wasn't anybody in the house except her aunt and herself, her cousin David had apparently gone to see a movie with his friends and aunt Regina was still asleep in her room, still snoring away. The streets were wet because it had rained recently and there was a cool breeze outside. The birds chirped away in the rusting trees and the streets were empty.

The girl inside was wearing her favourite blue jeans, a white shirt and a necklace that her mother had given her. It was made of pure gold and had a small piece of raw emerald hanging from it. Her mother had said that it bought out her eyes. Beside the couch, on the table rested the same letter that she received this morning and under it was the list that she received with the first letter, beside it was a clock showed that the time was 12.59. Her aunts snored continuously as it went _tick-tock... tick-tock...tick-tock..._

_Boom!_

Rose shot straight up, frightened out of her life after being woken up by a sound that wasn't much different from a gunshot. She straightened her hair and checked the time. _1.00._

_Knock – knock._

Rose remembered that a person known as Remus Lupin was supposed to arrive and took the list that was kept under the letter on the table and stuffed it into her pocket. She snapped herself out of her drowsiness and made her way towards the door and opened it.

The stranger was wearing shabby set of wizard robes and he looked quite ill and rather wearied. Though he was quite young, he had light brown hair with streaks of grey. He had a thin moustache and had scars on his pale face. a He smiled and said in a polite tone," Good afternoon. You must be Rose. My name is Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore must have told you about me."

Rose instantly trusted this man. She did not know who he was and she didn't know why but she trusted him," Umm- yes. Mr. Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, my dear," he clapped his hands and continued in an excited tone, "Now, are you ready?"

Rose closed the door behind her and said, "Yes. May I ask where exactly are we going?"

"Well, we're going to Diagon Alley, of course."

Rose looked around for a car or something but the street was empty. She looked at Lupin with a confused look on her face and asked," Where's your car?"

"Car? You mean those devices that muggles travel in? No, No. We are going to _dissaparate_."

"_Dissaparate?"_

"Yes. Dissaparating and apparating is a magical way for wizards to travel. It's the way I arrived here."

_So that's what that big noise was _Rose thought. Lupin stood at the left-side of Rose, facing the street and extended his right arm and said," Now, we are going to do what's known as side-along apparition. We are going to disappear over here and are instantly going to appear in Diagon Alley. Now, don't forget to hold your breath."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Well, people who side apparate are likely to vomit if they are doing it the first time"

"Wait-" but before she could finish her sentence she felt Remus' arm twist away and her grip tighten. Everything went black and she felt being pressed from all directions, her eyes were being forced into her head, her ear drums were being pushed deeper into her skull and she could not breathe. It was as if she was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. A few seconds later it was over and she felt herself gasping for air and supported herself with her knees. She then realised she wasn't in Little Aderyn anymore but a crowded place with shops lined up on either side. People were dressed in strange clothes and there were shops selling robes, books, and other things Rose had never seen before. There were windows stacked with books, bottles filled with mysterious liquids, rolls of parchment, different types of quills, telescopes and variety of silver instruments.

As Rose was gaping at everything Lupin spread out his arms and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" he turned around to face her and said," I trust you have the list of all the things you need to buy. But first we need to go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"Yes. You see that large, tall, shiny building over there? That's Gringotts. Safest place in the wizarding world. Of course so is Hogwarts. But no one, _ever_ broke into _Gringotts_, everyone with common sense _knows_ that it's impossible."

They made their way to the building and stopped right in front of it. The white building towered over the other shops. It was made of marble and it had huge burnished bronze doors and had some small, grumpy looking creatures wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold ( "Goblins," said Remus quietly as they walked up the stairs). The bronze doors led to another set of silver doors which had something engraved on it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

They stepped inside into the great hall of Gringotts. There were high desks upon which goblins wearing small robes sat, stamping and writing, some dipping their quills and some reading the parchment held between their fingers. The floor was made of marble with different designs engraved on it. It had an enormous chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling with thousands of pieces of glittering glass hanging from it.

Rose was looking in all directions when she noticed two people standing at the other end of the hall. One was a small boy with untidy hair wearing clothes which were twice his size and a humongous giant of a man with shaggy hair and a big beard wearing brown robes. She couldn't see their faces only the back of their heads. She was halfway through the hall now but she didn't realise this as her were fixed upon the two people who were talking to a goblin who was sitting at the table that towered the others. But now some goblin was starting to escort them down the stairs and soon they disappeared.

They now stopped at the same table where the other two people were talking. The grumpy looking goblin noticed them and asked in a hoarse voice," Yes? How may I help you?"

"Ms. Rose Thomas wishes to enter her vault. Her key-" said Lupin and searched for his robe pockets and took out a small key, extended his arm and handed it to the goblin. The goblin examined the key for a moment or two and then called out to one of the goblins who stepped down from his chair and asked him to escort them to Rose's vault.

They followed the goblin to some passageway dimly lit with torches. The goblin hopped on the first seat of a sort of cart and the two of them followed him. Lupin mumbled something like," Uh. I don't like this." Before Rose could ask what he meant the car zoomed away at top speed through the maze of passageways making sharp turns on series of different tracks. Half a minute later their cart slowed down and stopped in front of a door of a vault with torches on either side. The goblin hopped out and took the lantern while Lupin behind him was looking rather green and was gasping for breath," I'll just take a second," he said. Rose stepped out of the cart and stopped in front of the door.

"Hold please," the goblin requested as he handed her the lantern and then he took the key and inserted it into the keyhole and twisted it. The door opened with a creak and revealed a large table with a towers of coins which unmistakably looked with gold. Rose gaped at them as they shimmered in the darkness.

"Gold ones are galleons, seventeen sickles make a galleon and twenty-five knuts make a sickle," said Lupin who was now beside her," Well? What are you waiting for? Take some. They're all yours."

She felt as if she was a five-year old child in a candy store as she stuffed tens of galleons in her pockets. After that the goblin relocked the door and made their way back to Diagon Alley. "Okay, so I need to buy a uniform first," said Rose with the list in her hands blinking in the sunlight back in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. She was jumping with excitement now that she had a bag full of money.

"Ah. I know just the place to go." They made their way through the crowd once again and stopped in front of a shop on the right side of the street.

"'_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' _or simply known as '_Madam Malkin's'. _This place hasn't changed a bit since I was here. Just your age, really."

"You went to Hogwarts too? _" _asked Rose in a surprised voice.

Remus walked forward towards the shop," Oh, yes. Some of the best years of my life were spent at Hogwarts," the bells chimed away as he opened the door and held it out for her.

Rose walked in and looked around. It was a plain shop but it had various cupboards and loads of different dresses of all shapes and sizes. At the counter was a squat smiling witch with dressed in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" asked Ms. Malkin.

Rose nodded and the witch stood Rose on a stool, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin in to the right length. The bell chimed again and the door opened and a small witch entered. Around the same age at Rose.

"Hogwarts?" asked Ms. Malkin. The witch nodded and approached Rose. "Excuse me, dear," Ms. Malkin said to Rose and went inside to search for something.

Lupin asked Rose," Rose do you think it's alright if you stay here for your fitting while I shop for your books? Don't worry about the money. I'll pay."

"Okay. Thank you," replied Rose and the bell chimed again and Lupin left to buy her books.

A few seconds after he was gone the silence was broken by the witch next to her," Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Rose turned around to see a girl of her age with a fair, pretty face, blue eyes and straight dark brown hair and a kind smile.

"Yes," answered Rose as Ms. Malkin returned and started working on her robe again.

"My mother's next door buying my books and my father's buying the other things I need," she had a nice exited voice," Both of them are wizards. What about your parents?"

"My parents are both muggles," she answered as Ms. Malkin stood the other girl on the stool next to her.

"I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts. I reckon I'm going to be in Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"What's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" asked Rose.

"Oh, right. You don't know about this. Well, when you arrive at Hogwarts they put you into four houses. Gryffindor is the place where the brave and daring go, Ravenclaw is where the smart and witty go, Hufflepuff is where the just and loyal are and Slytherin is the place where the proud and powerful people go. I don't think I'll be in Slytherin. Slytherin is the place where the bad people go. There isn't one Slytherin I know that wasn't a bad guy. I think you might be a Gryffindor. But who knows. By the way, I'm June. June Walker."

"I'm Rose Richard. It's nice to meet you," she replied with a smile.

"That's you done, my dear. That will be three galleons." said Ms. Malkin. Rose hopped off the stool and handed Ms Malkin three galleons and she went back to her counter. Rose looked at June once more and said," Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"I hope you do," she answered with a smile.

Rose walked out of the shop and saw Lupin standing near the door waiting for her and her books. "Here are your books. I'll hold them. I still have some shopping to do for you. Do you think you will be able to go to Ollivander's shop on your own? Go down this street. Take a left and at the very end is an old wand shop."

"Okay. I think I'll be able to do that," she walked down the street glancing at each shop every now and then. There was excitement building up inside her. She had long waited for this moment. To get her own wand. She took a left and spotted the old building quite easily. Gold letters over the shop's door read _Ollivanders: Maker's of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

When she reached the door a twinkling bell rang as she opened it. It was a very small shop and was empty except for a single spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes were piled right up to the ceiling. And the whole place had a thin layer of dust.

The silence was broken by a soft voice," Good afternoon."

Rose jumped. An old man was standing before her. He was quite old and had twinkling eyes that shone like moons.

"Hello," said Rose awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Ms. Richard." He walked towards her and continued, "Well, now- Ms. Richard. Let's see. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed."

"That's it, then. Just hold out your arm." He measured Rose from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured he said," Every Ollivander wand has a core of a magical powerful substance, Ms. Richard. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Rose suddenly realised that the measurements done by the tape measure was doing this on its own while Mr. Ollivander was flitting down the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure fell into a heap on the floor. "Right then. Try this. Dogwood and Phoenix Feather. 12 ½ inches. Unyielding. Just give it a wave."

Rose felt a bit foolish but waved it and Mr. Ollivander immediately snatched it almost at once and gave her another wand," Ebony and Unicorn hair. 8 ½ inches. Reasonably Supple. Try it out."

She gave it a wave and once more Mr. Ollivander snatched it out and gave another one," Beech and Dragon heartstring. 11 ¾ inches. Springy."

Rose hardly raised her wand that it, too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander and another was given at its place," Rowan and Phoenix Feather. 12 ¼ inches. Slightly yielding."

Rose took the wand and suddenly felt a warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, aimed at the empty flowerpot in the corner and gave it a twirl. Immediately the empty flowerpot sprouted a bud and grew into a beautiful red rose.

Mr. Ollivander cried," Oh, bravo. Very good. Absolutely delightful! I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Richard and the last time I saw someone of such young age grow a flower and control its petals on the very first try was a long time ago. She looked very much like you, my dear. And she grew out to be a very talented witch. "

"Really, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, my dear. Her name was Lily Evans. Very sweet girl. Remember, Ms. Richard, the wand chooses the wizard. That will be seven galleons."

Rose paid Mr. Ollivander seven galleons and bid him goodbye. She turned around to see Lupin waiting outside the shop. He had a little cage in his hand in which rested a beautiful snowy white owl. "Happy birthday, Rose!"

Rose felt herself go red."You didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't have to."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

"You're welcome. Now that we've got everything are you ready to go home?" he said as he extended his arm .

"Yes," she answered, held her breath and then felt Lupin's arm twist away. It was pitch black once more and the feeling of being forced through a rubber tube overcame her for several seconds. And suddenly she appeared back in front of her house.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin, for helping me and also for my present," she said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Rose. Now remember not to use magic at home. You will only be allowed to use magic at Hogwarts. See you later, Rose."

"See you later," she replied and bid farewell. With that Lupin dissaparated and the sound of the gunshot hung in the air. She opened the door and entered the house. She dug inside her pockets and saw that she still had some galleons left. She took her books, her pet owl and other things and kept them inside and closed the door behind her and checked the clock. 3_.20 pm._

Aunt Regina was awake and was watching T.V. in her room. Christina had arrived and was talking on the phone with her friend in the drawing room. David had just arrived and was in his room. The good thing was that neither of them had noticed that Rose wasn't at home for the past two and half hours and neither of them had heard her arrive.

She quietly took all of her things upstairs without anybody finding out . It was a good thing that her mother had some meeting today and didn't arrive at her usual time. She shut her bedroom door behind her and started going through all the things she had bought today.

She went through her books and kept them in a safe place where people wouldn't be able to find it. She took her robes and put them in her cupboard and her cauldron underneath her desk and covered it with a big piece of cloth so that no one would suspect. She took all the silver instruments and locked them in her cupboard. For her wand she put it in the safest place that is in her room. In the safe. Yes, she owned a safe and with the wand she also put all the remaining money she had.

She took in a long breath and collapsed on the bed and let it out. She relaxed for some time and then she sat up and looked at the snowy white owl who was now cleaning its feathers. She stood up and walked towards it and opened its latch. The owl instantly spread its wings and flew around the room once and then landed at Rose's shoulder and nibbled her ear affectionately.

"What should I name you?" she asked. She thought about it for some time and decided to call him Castus. She wasn't sure what he ate so she just opened the window and he flew outside and her eyes followed him until he was gone.


	6. To the Place Where I Belong

**Chapter 6 – To the Place Where I Belong**

Rose was so excited that she woke up at 4 'o clock. She tried to go back to sleep but she was too nervous and finally got out of bed. She wore her favourite jeans and a grey shirt and her emerald necklace and double checked the things that she was taking with her. She packed her robes in a small bag along with a book to read and some other things she needed. She safely shut Castus in a cage and then took a deep breath. It was about 5' o clock now and she had nothing to do. She approached the window in her room, opened it, climbed out and sat down on the roof and looked up at the sky. Peace and quiet. It was her favourite place to go when she couldn't sleep. She used to look up at the stars and just relax. The sun had not risen yet and she still had a couple of hours before her parents woke up. These were the last couple of hours she could spent here because it would be some time before she came back to this place.

They arrived on the station at about 10.40 am and Rose's mother, Aliza and Rose were wheeling the trolley through the platforms. "Where do we have to go again?" asked Aliza. Rose carefully pulled out the ticket out of her pocket and checked it," Er- Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," Rose said in a confused tone.

Aliza who was carrying Castus, in his cage, asked in a puzzled tone," Nine and Three-Quarters?!" After a few minutes they stopped dead facing the platforms both with baffled expressions on their faces. For in front of them there was a big plastic number ten over one platform and a big plastic number over the platform next to it and nothing in between.

"Maybe there's an invisible gate... or a – something," suggested her mother as she reached out for the wall expecting her hand to go through it. But nothing, her hand simply brushed against the metal.

"Maybe I should try..." said Rose as she stretched her hand to touch the wall. To her surprise it went right through it. Without a moment's though she immediately snatched her hand back and checked if it was as it was before or some sort of magic had changed her hand in some way or another. After exchanging looks with her mother she reached out for the wall again and put whole of her arm inside it and then pulled it back outside.

"Huh. That's just... plain creepy," said her mother. Aliza looked around and checked if anybody was looking at them. She took Rose's hand and said," Let's go then." Rose tightened her grip on her trolley and Aliza held Castus' cage firmly in her arms and they together they walked through the wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

A second later they arrived at a completely different place. A scarlet steam engine with _Hogwarts Express_ next to a platform packed with people. The smoke of the steam engine drifted over the heads of the people. There were owls hooting in cages and cats of every colour, children boarding the train and saying goodbye to their parents, trolleys being pushed by children of ages from eleven to seventeen. It seemed as if the very air was full of magic.

"Wow!" exclaimed Aliza. After a minute she took a deep breath and continued," This is it, I guess." She placed Castus' cage on Rose's trolley, dropped to her knees and faced Rose. "Now do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," answered Rose.

"Packed your favourite books?"

"Yes."

"Wand?"

"In my pocket."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

" Okay, promise to write letters to me as often as you can," with a sign she continued," I'm sorry your father couldn't come. You know –"

"-That he's in Bulgaria attending an important meeting. I know," Rose said with a smile.

Aliza stood up and hugged Rose and said," I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Suddenly there was a loud whistle which meant that the train was about to leave. Aliza let go and said with a smile ," Now go, otherwise you'll miss your train."

"Okay. Bye," Rose said goodbye and boarded the train. She pressed through the crowds until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. To her surprise she spotted the same boy who she saw at Gringotts entering the compartment next to her. She wasn't able to see his face, just like the last time all she saw was his black untidy hair.

She opened the compartment door and entered inside. She put Castus inside first and placed his cage on the seat and shoved her trunk near the train door. After she was done she sat on the seat next to Castus and looked out the window trying to spot her mother. And she did. Her mother pushed through the crowds and waved at Rose. The train had started to move and she waved until she saw her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window and Rose got up, opened the compartment door and peeked out to see if anybody was outside. To her surprise she saw a familiar looking witch she met at _Madam Malkin's_ .

"June!" Rose called out. The witch with dark brown hair spotted the person who called her name and her eyes brightened with joy. Rose asked," Are you having trouble finding a compartment?"

"Yes, actually. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," said Rose and helped her get inside. A while later both sat down to rest. Rose noticed that there was a little owl sitting on Rose's shoulder. It was no larger than Rose's hand nor taller than June's head.

June followed Rose's gaze and said," This is Queliant."

Rose looked at her own owl who was now pecking at the lock. Rose opened the cage and Castus flew out of the cage on the seat and hooted. "And this is Castus."

At the sound of that first hoot Queliant woke up and flew from June's shoulder and landed on Castus like a bomb. Castus was taken back and started chasing Queliant all around the room. And soon the room was full of flapping noises of wings and both Rose and June were covered in feathers.

After Castus and Queliant had settled down, June and Rose had plucked all the feathers off their clothes. There was a moment of silence but a second later both burst into laughter.

After hours of chatting, which felt like minutes, Rose felt that finally she had found somebody who understood her. Rose told June all about her family and where they live, because June had no idea how the muggle world was and June explained almost each detail about Hogwarts and about magic. June had already read all the Hogwarts course books she had bought in Diagon Alley. She even taught Rose a few magic spells. For a minute they exchanged wands and flicked it randomly. Rose opened the door whereas June had, by mistake, managed to make a toad that was sitting outside, next to a round faced boy, disappear. Later when the round faced boy realised that he had lost his toad he exclaimed in misery," Oh, no. I've lost Trevor... again." They promised each other that they would never mention the events of that hour again.

Over the hours Rose found out that June was the third oldest in a family of six– Jared, the oldest, who had passed Hogwarts and was the Gryffindor keeper in his time, Eugene, who is in his third year in Hogwarts and is full of himself, Joseph, Flynn, Rodney, triplets just a year younger than June.

And so they were sitting now in their robes ready to arrive at Hogwarts.

"So, did you know, Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year?" said June.

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Rose. She never heard that name in her life but there was something odd about it. It was as if she_ had _heard that name before. Thinking about it and trying to remember why was it so familiar was as if she were trying to remember a dream.

"You don't know Harry Potter? Didn't that man who was with you in Diagon Alley tell you about him?" asked June and Rose shook her head. June adjusted her robes and continued," Remember I told you about You-Know-Who-"

"-Voldemort?" asked Rose and on hearing this name her eyes widened and she whispered to Rose," You're not supposed to say his name!"

"Why? He's dead isn't he?"

"Well, good point but it suddenly makes the air a bit... _cold,_" she rubbed her shoulders and continued," Yes, anyway, but I didn't tell you_ how _he died, did I?" with a breath she continued," Few people who stood up against him, the Potters were some of them. That night when You-Know-Who died, he was at the Potters, to kill them. Nobody survived when he wanted them dead. But there was one who lived. Harry Potter. He lived. It wasn't the same for his parents, though. You-Know-Who was never seen after that night. Some say he's dead, others say he's still here... among us. You-Know-Who died and all that was left of that event was a scar, like a lightning bolt, on Harry's forehead."

A voice echoed through the train," We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

As June was telling this story, images flashed in Rose's head. Images from her dreams. A woman, with red hair, holding a boy, a hooded man raising a wand, screams. She was interrupted when June realised that Rose was awfully quiet," Is something wrong?"

Rose snapped herself out of her thoughts, shook her head and answered, "Oh, nothing. It's just... so sad," she straightened herself up and continued," What I don't understand in why would he want to kill a one year old boy?" asked Rose and June shrugged her shoulders.

Then the train slowed down and finally stopped which caused a large amount of hooting from Castus and Queliant. Rose pushed the curtains aside and peaked outside through the windows. It was very dark and the students were alighting the train.

" I think owls count as luggage," suggested June and Rose shrugged her shoulders. They stepped out of their compartment and pushed through the crowd and out of the door into the cold air in a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of students held by a giant of a man who looked a lot like the big man she saw at Gringotts. He had a big, hairy face and a voice that boomed throughout the platform," Firs'-years! Firs'-years! All right there, Harry?" he asked a little boy in the somewhere in middle of the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!' The first years along with Rose and June followed him down a narrow, steep path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder," 'jus round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened at the edge of a black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the either side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Rose and June stepped in a random boat followed by two girls who seemed like sisters.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid called, who had a boat to himself," Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there!" boomed Hagrid as he was checking the boats as the people climbed, " Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried the round-headed boy, holding out his hands. Rose and June took a deep breath in relief and exchanged looks. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after lamp held by the giant of a man, coming out at last on a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant of a man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

At once the door swung opened and revealed a tall, stern woman dressed in emerald-green robes with her black hair tied in a tight bun.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," said the stern looking witch.

The Entrance Hall was huge. The room was lit by large torches like the ones in Gringotts and on the right was a large set of doors from which hundreds of voices could be heard. They faced the marble staircase which led to the upper floors. Rose looked up at the ceiling but she wasn't able to make it out. It felt as if there was no ceiling or that the top of the room was so high that it touched the skies and wasn't visible because of the clouds.

Professor McGonagall lead them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in and closed in together to fit in the chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall," Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
She looked around, eyeing some of the children who adjusted their robes, improved the state of their hair trying to make a good impression," I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," and she left the chamber.

Instantly people began talking and asking questions _How are they going to sort us into houses? A test? In front of the school? _June and a frizzy haired girl began whispering very fast about some spells they had learnt. Rose's heart raced. She didn't know anything about magic.

Then something happened that made them all jump. Several people screamed and gasped when about twenty pearly white, transparent ghosts streamed through the back wall. They barely glanced at the first years. One of them seemed to be arguing with another and were saying," Forgive and forget, they say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the frightened first-years that were standing in the chamber.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" explained Friar, smiling at round at them. "About to be sorted I suppose?"

Rose along with some other people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice who belonged to Professor McGonagall," The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall told the first-years.

Rose exchanged looks with June, ignored the lurches in her stomach and followed Professor McGonagall and walked through the double doors of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long tables where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Rose looked up at the ceiling but it wasn't there, there was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard the girl with frizzy hair, next to her, whisper," It's bewitched to look like the night sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.

Rose heart raced and her legs felt like lead. Her eyes followed Professor McGonagall as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top of it she placed a wizard's hat. It was brown, patched and very dirty.

There was complete silence in the room as everyone stared at the hat, waiting for something. Rose stared too, for a few seconds, in silence. Then suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__ But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still.

Rose let out a blow of air from her mouth in relief and exchanged looks with June who looked like she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to display her skills in front of the whole school. But still, what if the hat had to ask you some questions or take a quick quiz, what would Rose do? She thought that it would be a lot simpler if the hat just sorted you without asking anything.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and said," When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she read the first name from the parchment and called, " Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost Friar, who sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, waved merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat and Mandy joined Terry at the Ravenclaw table.

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin and the table at the end burst into applause to welcome their new friend.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" was yet another Hufflepuff and joined the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Friar who seemed blissful.  
"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The frizzy haired girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
Rose tapped her foot as she waited patiently for her name to come.  
Then the round faced boy, who was apparently called Neville Longbottom, who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Professor McGonagall kept calling out names for people to be sorted. "Malfoy, Draco," who was sorted into a Slytherin as the hat barely touched his head. The list continued, "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson, Pansy"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne," and then-

"Potter, Harry!" on hearing the name the hall burst into whispers.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Rose and June exchanged looks as the same untidy haired boy that Rose saw at Gringotts walk up and put on the hat. To her disappointment Rose only got a glimpse of his face before the hat was dropped over his eyes.

The hall was dead quiet as the hat made its decision. After a minute or two the Sorting Hat shouted," GRIFFINDOR!"

Harry hopped off the chair and walked shakily to the Gryffindor table where several people actually stood up to shake his hand and welcome him as a pair of twins yelled," We got Potter! We got Potter!" Rose craned her neck to catch a good look at him but June steadied her and a moment later Professor McGonagall called-

"Richard, Rose!"

She stepped forward walked shakily to the stool where the hat waited for her. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall dropped the hat over her eyes.

"Ah, Rose Thomas Richard," said a small voice in her ear," Tough decision, tough, indeed. Brave, I see, not a bad mind either, you would do well in Ravenclaw but better in Slytherin." On hearing this, Rose's heart raced. She remembered June telling her that every person who went to Slytherin didn't turn out to be good. "Don't want to be in Slytherin? You are destined for great things and Slytherin could help you achieve more than what you are set out to do."

Rose's gripped the edge of the stool," Looks like there's no changing your mind, then," said the sorting hat," Best if you're in – GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose heard the hat shout the last word to the hall. Before Rose could take off the hat however the hat whispered in her ear once more," Remember you are destined for great things." She took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table, thinking about what the hat had said to her.

Now there were only three people left to be sorted," Thomas Dean," a black boy who was sorted into Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and finally," Walker, June." Rose kept her fingers crossed under the table and a moment later the hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose clapped loudly along with the others as June walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rose. "Weasley, Ron" a red haired boy, covered in freckles, was sorted into Gryffindor and "Zabini, Blaise," became a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting hat away.

June called her brother, a fourth-year with dark hair like Superman, sparkling blue eyes and a charming smile which could hypnotise almost any girl. He was sitting opposite to her, apparently not paying attention to the Sorting Ceremony because he was too busy checking himself in a hand mirror mumbling," Hello, there, handsome," or," How's it going, good looking?"

"Eugene!" called June.

"June? What are you doing here?" who reluctantly tore his eyes away from the hand-mirror to see his sister, June," You're ten years old! Aren't you supposed to come next year?"

June rolled her eyes at him and snarled," I'm eleven, you doofus!"

Before Eugene could say anything he noticed Rose and ran his fingers through his hair, trying his best to impress Rose," Well, sis, who's your friend?"

Rose raised one of her eyebrows, apparently not impressed by the restless attempts of Eugene, who was now giving her a charming smile.

"She's none of your business!" said June, who was about to stand up to give Eugene, her full-of-himself-brother, a whack on his head but was stopped by Rose who held her down.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide and said, "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Rose tried not to laugh but clapped with everybody else. Eugene told Rose and June," He's the most powerful wizard in the world. But... he's a bit mad."

Rose mouth fell open as looked down at the dishes in front of her which had magically appeared out of nowhere. There were all types of different dishes: pork, roast beef, chicken, lamb chops, sausages, peas, carrots, potatoes, both boiled and roasted, bacon and steak, fries, and many more. Rose and June piled their plates with a bit of everything and began to eat the delicious food.

" So, June. Are you going to tell me the name of your friend?" asked Eugene. Before June was able to scream at her brother some more, Rose interrupted," Rose Thomas Richard."

Eugene was very interested in continuing the conversation but was interrupted by his friend, who was sitting next to him.

June rolled her eyes once more and said to Rose," Did I mention that my brother is full of himself _and_ useless?" and Rose laughed.

Rose looked around the table, trying to spot _Harry Potter_, the boy who she kept meeting but the effort was useless because the boy with untidy hair was nowhere to be seen. But she saw the ghost in the ruff not too far from where she was sitting.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost."

"How is he _nearly headless?_" asked Rose in an astonished voice and looked back at the ghost who had now seized his ear, for some reason, and pulled. His whole neck swung off his neck and fell on his shoulders as if it was on a hinge. The person who wanted to behead him had not done the job properly. Rose, disgusted, looked away and said," Never mind."

When all of them had eaten as much as they could the food from their plates faded away leaving the plate spotless as it was before. A moment later desserts appeared. There were blocks of ice-cream of every flavour, jell-O, donuts, cakes of different flavours from chocolate to pineapple, pastries, trifle, almost every delicious dessert you have heard of.

Rose helped herself with some ice-cream as she socialised with some of the girls sitting around.

"Even though I'm of Indian descent my family lives in great Britain," said Parvati Patil, a witch with light brown skin and black hair," I'm a half-blood. Father' s a wizard and my mum had no clue. She was going to leave him unless my father promised her that he wouldn't practice magic anymore."

"I live in London, quite close to the Leaky Cauldron," said the girl, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, who was sitting next to Parvati," I used to pass that place almost every day and had no idea that it was the entrance to Diagon Alley. I'm a pure-blood. What about you, Rose?"

"Er- my parents are muggles. My father is a business person and my mother's a teacher. It was quite a shock when I got my letter. My family had no idea I was a witch... except my mother," when she said this a thought struck her," What I don't understand is how my mother knew about magic if she was a muggle."

"Maybe she was a squib," suggested Parvati.

"What's a squib?" asked Rose is a confused tone.

"A squib is a person who is born in a magical family but possesses no magical abilities," said Lavender in a sweet voice.

"Oh."

"Well was she?" asked June with intense interest.

"I never asked."

After some time the desserts too disappeared and Headmaster Dumbledore got too his feet and the hall fell silent once more.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins who sat near Nearly Headless Nick.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose laughed, but she was one of the few who did. But stopped and asked Lavender if he was serious. Lavender simply shook her shoulders.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Rose noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. Rose grinned even though her cheeks hurt. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Rose, Lavender, June and Parvati stood up and followed a red-haired fifth-year, who was presumably a prefect through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Rose was awed that the people in the portraits moved and waved at some of them, including Rose. All of them climbed more stairs, yawning and dragging their feet because they were extremely tired and full of food. And then they suddenly came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as the prefect took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves. A poltergeist " the prefect whispered to the first years. He raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked the prefect.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they started walking again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said the prefect, and the portrait swung inward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all walked through it, although Neville needed a leg up. They found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

The prefect directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. All the girls walked up the spiral staircase, and entered a cosy round room with beds for each of the students and space for storing their belongings. Their trunks had already been brought up. Castus and Queliant were already there, asleep in their cages. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their night suits and fell into bed.  
Rose collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost at once. Almost.

For a while Rose stared at the ceiling of the dormitory, thinking. Thinking when she woke up, whether she would be at Hogwarts or back in her room in Little Aderyn. After some time she closed her eyes and fell asleep. For once, Rose had truly felt that she belonged.

* * *

**Some of you may have noticed that I used the same description that is in the books. This is because I, in no possible way, could have perfected J.K. Rowling's explanation of things and her way of seeing everything because it is already perfect. J.K. Rowling is the writer and the creator of this world and I have used the same description because I want this story to be perfect. **


End file.
